


Our Little Secret

by Bowowza



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF!Nana, Child!Tsuna, Gen, Guns, Nana is not clueless, Strong!Nana, Strong(er)!Tsuna, Training, Young!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowowza/pseuds/Bowowza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Iemitsu and the Vongola weren't going to train her son, well then, Nana would just have to do it herself. Oneshot. AU OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfic, so if it’s really bad please tell me, through constructive criticism instead of flames please. It is just a plot bunny, and I probably won’t continue this, but if anybody wants to continue it feel free, but please notify me first. Enjoy. Also posted at Fanfiction.net.  
> I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Sawada Nana was not stupid. She was not clueless. She was well aware of what her husband’s profession entailed, and was perfectly aware that her son might be dragged into it as well. It seemed, from what she was able to glean from various overheard phone conversations and visitors, that her son was not going to receive any training from the Vongola or CEDEF unless it was absolutely necessary. This was unacceptable.

So she smiled and laughed and fed Iemitsu’s colleagues when they visited, and she happily ignored their guns and other assorted weaponry. She ignored the fact that they checked her house before relaxing even a bit, and acted oblivious when they tested her cooking for poison. She liked the old man, Timoteo, and although he was obviously very important in the mafia chain, probably even the boss, she treated him as she would any other old man, no special treatment at all. He didn’t seem to mind, although his bodyguards looked rather put out. She ignored them. 

She was mildly insulted that they thought her so ignorant, but then again, how many loving housewives had previously been Black Ops? They should have at least done a background check, and should have noted that she was recorded as having spent eight years in the military, even though she was recorded as having spent it in various administrative positions with some occasional medical training and helping with the working animals. The reputation of mafia hackers was obviously exaggerated. 

So when her son turned seven, she sat him down in the kitchen, after checking for bugs, you could never be too careful, and started to talk.

“Tsu-kun, I want you to be safe when you grow up, so I’m going to be teaching you some stuff, okay?” She spoke gently. 

“O-okay, kaa-san, b-but why do I need this stuff to be safe? Nothing is g-going to happen to me, right?” Her son was so timid; it worried her sometimes. Hopefully he would become more confident as he got older.

“You’ll understand when you’re older, Tsu-kun.”

“O-okay then…”

“Great! Now, this is called a semi-automatic rifle…”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She would show her son a gun, describe its appearance and uses, and then have him memorise them. She taught him to dismantle and clean all of them, again and again until he could easily do it blindfolded and very quickly. She showed him where in the house she hid that particular gun, and how to reach it quickly in an emergency. Only then would she drive to a nearby town where they had a shooting range to teach him to fire it. The owner was a friend of a friend, and a short talk with him ensured that he would keep quiet about her son learning how to shoot. It wouldn’t stop a determined and informed mafia assassin, but it would do for now.

Over the years she did this with many more guns, teaching him some basic stealth and some knife fighting as well, but not too much, if he needed it she was sure the Vongola would send a teacher. Tsuna came home crying many times, he was bullied a lot, but she dried his tears and explained to him that the bullies at school might learn karate and boxing and kendo, but fighting was not good and what she was teaching him was only to be used in serious conditions. He understood, but that didn’t stop the bullying. She had made it clear when they started that he was not to tell anyone unless in very severe circumstances, or with her permission. Not even his father. 

“It’ll be our little secret, okay Tsu-kun? Our little secret.”

Tsuna didn’t really understand why, but he kept his promise, and took her advice in trying to make friends in other ways. He wasn’t very academic, so that didn’t work, but his natural charisma did make him some friends, for which she was glad. 

And so time went on. Her son progressed through school, her husband rarely visited, but called and sent letters. She took Tsuna to see her old military friends, and they were delighted when he started to call them his uncles. She continued to teach her son about guns, but it was less teaching now than practicing with him, using moving targets as well as stationary ones. Life was peaceful, and she was happy.

Then she got word of the Vongola heirs disappearing, and she knew that something was going to happen. She didn’t say anything, and attempted to hide her tension form her son, although she knew he was suspicious. Then the flyer came in the post, and she knew it was time. 

She acted oblivious with the tutor too, even though extensive research had told her a bit about the Arcobaleno, and he didn’t suspect anything. She heard her son’s shrieks and yelps, but she just smiled at him and gave him his bento for the day. It was only after the conflict with the Varia that her son came into her room, late at night when Reborn was out.

“Kaa-san…”

“Yes, Tsu-kun?”

“All the gun training…It was for this, wasn’t it?” She didn’t need to ask what ‘this’ was. She understood. Smiling gently, she placed a finger on his lips.

“It’ll be our little secret, right Tsuna?” He smiled, and she spotted a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

“Our little secret.”


End file.
